The one who I must protect
by raining tempest
Summary: Hiyuu found himself in a predicament he rather not be in, but it was too late as he was the only one that could complete this task without any suspicion. His job, to enter Magami High for the supernaturals; to protect a boy by the name of Horaiji Kyouichi


This isn't exactly my first time writing a story I actually have a different account but accidently misplaced my login information, so I'm starting over from scratch. I won't be attempting to post any of my other stories from my old account because it may cause confusion and I would like to avoid any explaining or banning of my new account.

Summary: Tatsuma found himself in a predicament he rather not be in, but it was too late as he was the only one that could accomplish this task without any suspicion. His job was to enter Magami High for the supernaturals and to protect a boy by the name of Horaiji Kyouichi.

**(Note: The characters in my story that are in the High School should be around the age of 17, and even though they'll have powers they won't exactly be the ones from the show, they'll have a variety of powers.)**

Warnings: Probably language, some violence, may possibly be OOC, and some future shounen-ai/yaoi

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for the story idea and anything else that I may later create.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue**

The room was pitch black, no sound could be heard and nothing could be seen. Most would think it was just an ordinary empty room since it was so quiet and nothing could be made out in the darkness of the room, but in reality this room was full of people. A slight shuffle of some papers was all it took to get everyone's eyes and attention pointed to the source of noise. Still though nothing was said, it was as if the man who had called for everyone's attention was waiting for the tension in the room to hit its highest point.

Finally deciding that the silence stretched on for long enough the man spoke, "Tatsuma Hiyuu, do you understand why you were called here?" He asked, facing a boy who looked to be in his late teens.

All eyes were now focused on the teen, how they were able to see with absolutely no light was far beyond those of a regular humans eyes. Tatsuma did not seem to mind that everyone was now facing him, "I do not know the details for this meeting master," He said with no hesitation whatsoever in his voice.

"I see," The man said in his deep voice, "I shall explain to you only once what you are to do, listen carefully because I will not repeat myself." He waited until he got a slight nod from Tatsuma before continuing with his speech, "You are to transfer to Magami High and become friends with a boy named Horaiji Kyouichi, now I'll have you know he isn't exactly the type to have many friends so use any means possible to become his friend. You're real job however is to protect him from any harm, his mother whom was the one that requested this job is afraid that he's following in his father's footsteps and is getting involved in things he shouldn't be. How you go about getting close to him or protecting him is entirely up to you."

Not once did Tatsuma show any signs of rejection towards the mission, "If I may ask, why am I the one to do this mission?"

The heels of shoes could be heard clicking against the hard wood floor, the sound stopped directly in front of Tatsuma, who looked up to see the face of his master. For a second the teen thought the man was going to scold him for asking such a question, but the man only sighed before saying, "You're the only one that can do this job, not only are you the correct age to enter this school, but you are also the only one among us that I am confident about that can handle this."

Tatsuma smiled proudly at that, after all it wasn't everyday that you learn that you're the only one capable of completing a task. "The information on the boy is in this folder," His master said handing him a yellow manila folder, "tomorrow you will begin your first day, so make sure to read everything that is in that folder."

He held the folder close to his chest as he walked to his apartment complex; anything he received from his master was something to look after, because it was just that special. After opening and stepping into his apartment Tatsuma went straight to his kitchenette and placed the folder on the table. He would read the information, but it would take some time so he thought he better prepare something to snack on while he read.

As he opened his refrigerator door the cool air hit his face, along with the strong smell of fresh strawberries, he grabbed what he needed and set it down on the table, after he grabbed a knife and a plate. He opened the jar of strawberry jam and held it up to his nose, he couldn't help but smile as the smell of strawberries invaded his nose, after spreading the jam on bread he closed the jar and set it along with the knife to the side, he then took his small bottle of strawberry milk and popped it open before taking a sip and setting it down.

Finally after finishing his snack Tatsuma grabbed the folder that he had put down only ten minutes ago, he flipped it open expecting to see someone with who was bald and had piercings; someone he pictured that would definitely be involved with the yakuza or street gangs. Though what he saw slightly shocked him, the picture was of a normal looking boy with a sneer on his face and brown hair, he wasn't bad looking at all not that he would ever admit that out loud.

Deciding to move somewhere a little more comfortable he stood up and padded over to the living room before he lay down on the couch, it made an awfully loud squeak as all his weight was applied to it; he made a mental note to replace it later. Flipping the folder open he read through the other boys likes and dislikes, he then read through his main group of friends which consisted of Aoi Misato, Komaki Sakurai, and Yuuya Daigo.

Hours must of past since Tatsuma had started to read the information given to him because it was suddenly dark outside and his eyes were starting to cloud over with sleep, he tried to get up and make it to his room but only managed to slide half ways off the couch before sleep claimed him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Its short I know, but it was only the prologue. Please tell me what you think of it so far and if I should continue. Also if you happen to see this story posted anywhere please let me know, I don't plan on posting it anywhere unless stated otherwise in a chapter or on my profile.


End file.
